


Morning Routine

by Kittenxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-War, Bottom Harry, Cat Harry, Dom Tom, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Summaries, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Harry, Top!Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenxx/pseuds/Kittenxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a rundown of the morning activities at the Riddle estate. </p><p>I'm shit at summaries but basically smut..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Um, this is my first fic ever and I would really appreciate feedback!!! It's kind of vague. I'm sorry. Also, I hope you like it!!

He was beautiful when he was sleeping. So peaceful. If only you could see him. The way his tail swayed and his ears relaxed against the top of his head was simply breathtaking. Curled into a ball on the bed, if you'd been here, you wouldn't be able to see much of his face. A relaxed smile lounging on his lips, I didn't want to wake him. I had to though, on account of the fact that the last time he slept all day he didn't sleep at night for a week.  
I walked across the black carpeted floor to our bed and sat on the edge of it. That motion alone stirred him a bit and a piece of his collar was peeking out from under the sheets. His face was all scrunched up now as I shook him to consciousness. He squinted at me, then turned back over and attempted to go back to sleep.  
"Harry, no." My voice startled him a tad. He rolled into me. His head lay on my upper thigh and his arms wrapped weakly around my waist as he put on his pouty face. "Please?" He asked, his voice hopeful. I just shook my head.  
Finally, he opened his eyes and scanned the room. Another pair of legs, though considerably shorter, were sliding out of bed next to mine. Walking about the room mumbling about how "unfair this was", he pulled on a green jumper and a pair of shorts we'd gotten especially tailored for his tail. He crossed the room to find his favorite pair of trousers. He was still mumbling to himself when he crossed the room for a third time to make the bed.  
Amidst his bumbling, mumbling, and grumbling, I went to sit on the leather couch in the left corner of the room. This was by far my favorite part of the room. On the wall behind me hung 7 paddles. Some of them had designs and whatnot on them. Most were just for show, but right in the middle of them was the one I used the most. It had my last name in big, bubble letters on it.  
The bed was made and so, Harry plopped down on my lap. He was facing me with one knee on either side of me. He finally fell quiet.  
"Good morning," I antagonized. He grumbled in response. "Hm?"  
His tail twitched back and forth as my hand rubbed slow circles into his thigh. His breath hitched as said hand slid higher. It's wonderful to watch him when he's like this. When his ears flatten in submission, when he buries his face in my neck. Gods, he looks so helpless. Breathtaking. The hand on his thigh is covertly sliding up still, while my other moves to pet his ears. And I can tell he's trying not to make noise because that'll mean I've won our little game. He hates it when I win.  
My hand has finally reached it's target and starts to unbutton his trousers. Sometimes, I wonder why he gets dressed first thing in the morning when he knows what'll happen. "Ahh..nghh.."  
And there it is, the first of many moans to come this morning. My hand starts to slow to teasing strokes, earning a whine from Harry.  
"What do you want, pet?" Low and dark, I whispered in his ear. "More." He whimpered. "Please, Master!" He added, urgently. Oh, how I loved those words. As a reward, I resumed my hand motions. He threw his head back. "Merlin! Fuck!"  
Chuckling, I withdrew my touch in favor of getting his clothes off. He seemed to be interested in getting mine off as well. And everything became a mess of tangled limbs and fighting hands the second I stood up.  
Flesh touched flesh and moans rang through the otherwise empty room. Our lips locked and he fought with all he had for dominance. Failing, naturally.  
Sitting back down, I pulled Harry back in top of me. He settled himself as he was before, though, this time his hands rested on my shoulders for leverage as he hovered over me. I muttered a quick lubrication spell and he started to lower himself onto me. His tail wrapped around my thigh.  
"MerlinOhMyFuck!!" He half screamed. He bottomed out soon and just sat there for a second. "So big, so full." The whispered syllables spurred me on and I thrust my hips up. He started to move just then.  
Up, down, up, down. The way we move together is incredible. I am the first to cum, filling him to the brink with the sticky liquid. He follows suit quickly after, making a mess of the both of us. I pull him up off my cock.  
It's easy enough to clean up, the hard part is keeping Harry awake until I can get him back in bed. As I stand, lifting him up with me, he mutters a quiet "thank you". Sliding him back into the bed and pulling the covers over him, I chuckle.  
He whines as he realizes I have no intention of napping with him.  
"Plleeeaasseee?" He begs.  
"Yeah, okay, kitten." I reply. I'm beginning to think I have a weak spot for the brat. He hums and snuggles into my chest. Looking down at him, I remember why I had to win the war to begin with: To protect my little horcrux.

He really is beautiful like this.


End file.
